wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/I/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ X. W którym z lunetą przed okiem i sondą w ręku szuka się śladów prowincyi algierskiej. Dobryna, doskonale i mocno zbudowana w warsztach na wyspie Wight, była wybornym statkiem dwóchset beczek objemu, najzupełniej wystarczającym do żeglugi na około świata. Kolumb i Magellan pewno nie mieli statków ani tak wielkich, ani tak mocnych, gdy zaawanturowali się na Ocean Atlantycki i Spokojny. Oprócz tego Dobryna miała w swych magazynach żywność na kilka miesięcy — co w razie potrzeby pozwalało jej opłynąć morze Śródziemne, nie zaprowiantowując się po drodze. Dodać do tego należy, iż nie było potrzeby dodawać jej balastu na wyspie Gurbi. Gdyż jeżeli sama mniej ważyła, jak wszystkie materyalne przedmioty od czasu katastrofy, to i unosząca ją woda również była lżejszą. Stosunek zatem obu ciężarów był zupełnie ten sam, Dobryna znajdowała się w jednakich warunkach pod względem żeglarskim. Hrabia nie był żeglarzem. Ztąd też dowództwo na galiocie należało do porucznika Prokopa. Porucznik ten był to człowiek trzydziestoletni. Urodzony w majątku hrabiego, z ojca usamowolnionego jeszcze na długo przed głośnym znanym ukazem, wdzięcznością i przyjaźnią powodowany, oddał się on duszą i ciałem hrabiemu. Doskonały marynarz, wyćwiczywszy się w swym zawodzie na okrętach rządowych i kupieckich, ze stopniem porucznika przeniósł się na Dobrynę. Na pokładzie tego to statku podróżował z hrabią przez większą część roku, zimą opływając morze Śródziemne, latem żeglując po morzach północnych. Porucznik Prokop był człowiekiem bardzo wykształconym, nawet poza obrębem swego zawodu. Zaszczyt przynosił on hrabiemu i sobie, nabywszy wiadomości godnych tego, kto go kazał kształcić. Nie mogła Dobryna być w lepszych rękach. Oprócz tego załoga jej była wyborowa. Składała się ona z mechanika, czterech majtków i kucharza, którzy wszyscy byli niegdyś poddanymi hrabiego i następnie pozostali w jego usługach, zgodnie z tradycyą. Marynarze ci nie wiele dbali o zamęt, jaki się pojawił w porządku fizycznym, od chwili jak pan ich podzielał z nimi ich losy. Co do porucznika Prokopa, to ten mocno się trwożył i dobrze wiedział, iż i hrabia w głębi duszy doznawał takiegoż niepokoju. Dobryna więc żeglowała na zachód, poruszana żaglami i parą, ponieważ wiatr był pomyślny i pewno że pędziłaby z szybkością jedynastu węzłów na godzinę, gdyby wysokie fale w każdej chwili nie hamowały tej szybkości. W samej rzeczy, pomimo że wiatr dmący ze wschodu — teraźniejszego zachodu — był tylko zwykłym pomyślnym wiatrem, morze było, jeżeli nie bardzo wzburzone, to przynajmniej bardzo rozruszane. Łatwo to było zrozumieć. Cząstki płynne, mniej ważkie, dzięki mniejszemu przyciąganiu masy ziemskiej, wznosiły się wskutek prostej oscylacyi na ogromną wysokość. W swoim czasie Arago, który wykazywał, że siedm do ośmiu metrów stanowi możebną wysokość najwyższych fal, szczególnie byłby zdumiony, widząc je wznoszące się na pięćdziesiąt do sześćdziesięciu stóp. A nie były to owe bałwany odskakujące po spotkaniu się, ale długie, ciągłe falowanie, czasami podnoszące galiotę na dwadzieścia metrów ponad poziom. Dobryna, również mniej ciężka od czasu zmniejszenia się atrakcyi, wznosiła się z większą łatwością i gdyby kapitan Servadac podlegał morskiej chorobie, to niezawodnie rozchorowałby się przy takich warunkach. Uchylania się te jednak od poziomu nie odbywały się raptownie, gdyż wynikały tylko z fal nadzwyczaj wydłużonych. Wogóle więc galiota nie nużyła więcej, aniżeli gdyby była narażona na kołysanie się zwykłych krótkich i ostrych fal morza Śródziemnego. Jedyną niedogodnością nowego stanu rzeczy było przedewszystkiem zmniejszenia się normalnej szybkości statku. Dobryna płynęła w odległości dwóch do trzech kilometrów od linii, jaką przedtem zajmowało wybrzeże algierskie. Na południu nie ukazywał się żaden ląd. Pomimo że porucznik Prokop nie mógł określać położenia galioty z obserwacyi planet, których odnośne stanowiska były zmienione i z położenia słońca nad horyzontem nie mógł wyrachować pod jaką długością i szerokością znajduje się, ponieważ rezultat jego rachunku nie mógł być z korzyścią przeniesiony na mapy, ułożone według dawniejszego systemu kosmograficznego, jednak droga Dobryny mogła być określona poniekąd w przybliżeniu. Z jednej strony wyrachowanie przebieżonej przestrzeni za pomocą tak zwanego loch, z drugiej kierunek, dokładnie wskazywany przez bussolę, wystarczały dla tej niewielkiej żeglugi. Nadmienić potrzeba, że na wielkie szczęście bussola ani na chwilę nie uległa niezwykłym zmianom. Wypadki kosmiczne nie miały żadnego wpływu na igłę magnesową, zawsze wskazującą magnesową północ w tych okolicach w odległości około dwudziestu dwóch stopni od północy świata. Jeżeli zatem wschód i zachód zastąpiły jedno drugie, w tym sensie, że słońce wschodziło na zachodzie, to północ i południe niewzruszenie zachowały swe stanowiska w rozkładzie punktów kardynalnych. Można więc było stosować się do wskazówek bussoli w braku sekstanta, którego użycie stało się niemożebnem — przynajmniej tymczasowo. W ciągu tego pierwszego dnia poszukiwań porucznik Prokop, więcej biegły pod tym względem aniżeli oficer sztabu głównego, wyjaśnił te rozmaite szczegóły w obecności hrabiego. Po francusku mówił doskonale. Naturalnie, że rozmowa przeszła na owe fenomena, których przyczyny nie mógł jeszcze dociec porucznik Prokop, tak samo jak i kapitan Servadac. Owoż mianowicie w samym początku, była mowa o nowej orbicie, jaką zakreśla kula ziemska w przestrzeni świata słonecznego od 1 stycznia. — Widocznem jest, kapitanie — powiedział porucznik Prokop — że ziemia nie krąży zwykłą drogą dokoła słońca, które nieznana jakaś przyczyna szczególnie przybliżyła. — Jestem tego najpewniejszy — odrzekł kapitan Servadac, — teraz zachodzi pytanie, czy przeciąwszy orbitę Wenery nie przetniemy potem orbity Marsa!... — Ażeby w końcu spaść i zginąć na słońcu — dodał hrabia. — Byłby to upadek, upadek straszliwy! — zawołał kapitan Servadac. — Nie — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — sądzę, że nie upadnięcie zagraża ziemi w tej chwili! Nie pędzi ona ku słońcu i niezawodnie inną linię opisuje dokoła niego. — Czy masz jaki dowód na poparcie tego przypuszczenia? — zapytał hrabia. — Mam, ojcze — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — dowód, który i ciebie przekona. Gdyby to było spadanie kuli ziemskiej, to ostateczna katastrofa nastąpiłaby w krótkim czasie i już bylibyśmy niezmiernie przybliżeni do przyciągającego nas punktu. Gdyby to było spadanie, to szybkość, która skombinowana z działaniem słońca, każe krążyć planetom po elipsach, natychmiast byłaby zniszczona i ziemia w ciągu sześćdziesięciu czterech dni i pół spadłaby na słońce. — Cóż pan wnosisz z tego? — zapytał kapitan Servadac. — Że nie ma spadania — odrzekł porucznik Prokop. — Bo przecież upłynął już przeszło miesiąc jak orbita jej została zmodyfikowaną, a kula ziemska zaledwie przekroczyła orbitę Wenery. A więc w tym przeciągu czasu przybliżyła się do słońca tylko na jedynaście milionów mil, z trzydziestu ośmiu, stanowiących promień ziemski. Jestto okoliczność bardzo szczęśliwa. Zresztą mam powody do przypuszczenia, że poczynamy oddalać się od słońca, ponieważ temperatura stopniowo zmniejsza się i gorąco nie jest teraz silniejszem na powierzchni wyspy Gurbi, aniżeli byłoby w Algieryi, gdyby Algierya znajdowała się pod trzydziestą szóstą paralelą. — Wywody pana muszą być słuszne, poruczniku — odrzekł kapitan Servadac. — Nie! Ziemia nie spada na słońce: krąży ona jeszcze dokoła niego. — Ale niemniej widocznem jest — odparł porucznik Prokop — że wskutek kataklizmu, którego przyczyny napróżno szukamy, morze Śródziemne, tak jak i wybrzeże afrykańskie, nagle przeniesione zostało pod strefę równikową. — Jeżeli istnieje jeszcze jakie afrykańskie wybrzeże — dodał kapitan Servadac. — I morze Śródziemne — dorzucił hrabia. Wszystko to były kwestye do rozwiąząnia: w każdym razie zdawało się pewnem, że w obecnej porze ziemia oddalała się powoli od słońca i że nie było powodu do obawy spadnięcia na powierzchnią tego atrakcyjnego punktu. Ale co pozostało z tego kontynentu afrykańskiego, którego choćby najmniejszych śladów wyszukiwała galiota? We dwadzieścia cztery godzin po opuszczeniu wyspy, Dobryna widocznie musiała wyminąć punkta, które powinny były zajmować na tem wybrzeżu algierskiem Tenez, ChercheII, Kolech, Sidi Ferruch. Żadne jednak z tych miast nie ukazało się w lunetach. Morze zalegało bez granic, tam gdzie kontynent powinien był wstrzymać jego fale. Porucznik Prokop nie mógł się omylić jednak co do kierunku, jaki nadał Dobrynie. Zastanowiwszy się nad wskazówkami bussoli nad dość stałym wiatrem, nad szybkością galioty, jak również nad zrobioną drogą w dniu tym, 2 lutego mógł powiedzieć sobie, że znajduje się pod 36° 47' szerokości i 6° 44' długości, to jest w miejscu, które powinna była zajmować stolica AIgieryi. A Algier, tak samo jak Tenez, Cherchell, Koleah, Sidi-Ferruch pogrążył się w głębiach kuli ziemskiej. Kapitan Servadac ze zmarszczonemi brwiami, zaciśniętemi ustami, gniewnem okiem spoglądał na niezmierne morze, zalegające przestrzeń bez granic. Wszystkie wspomnienia życia przyszły mu na myśl. Serce biło gwałtownie. W tem mieście, w Algierze, gdzie przeżył długie lata, miał towarzyszy, przyjaciół, których już więcej nie zobaczy. Myśl jego przeniosła się do rodzinnego kraju, do Francyi. Zapytywał sam siebie, czy straszliwy kataklizm aż tam rozpostarł swe spustoszenia! Potem starał się wśród tych wód bezdennych wyszukać ślady pochłoniętej stolicy. — Nie! — zawołał, — taka katastrofa nie jest możebną! Miasto nie znika tak całkiem! Znajdą się jego szczątki! Z Casbachu, z fortu cesarskiego, zbudowanego na wysokości stu pięćdziesięciu metrów, musiała jakaś część pozostać ponad wodami i jeżeli tylko cała Afryka nie zstąpiła do wnętrza kuli ziemskiej, musimy koniecznie odszukać jej ślady! Była to w samej rzeczy okoliczność nadzwyczajna, że najmniejszy szczątek nie unosił się nad powierzchnią morza, ani jedno z tych złamanych drzew, których gałęzie płyną za ruchem fal, ani jednej deski ze statków, które stały na kotwicy we wspaniałej zatoce, szerokiej na dwadzieścia kilometrów, która przed miesiącem znajdowała się między przylądkiem Matifou i cyplem Pescade! Ale jeżeli wzrok zatrzymywał się na powierzchni wód, czy nie można też było zbadać je sondą i starać się wyciągnąć jakie ślady miasta, które znikło tak dziwnie? Hrabia nie chcąc, by jaka wątpliwość pozostawała w umyśle kapitana Servadac, dał rozkaz zapuszczenia sondy. Ołów sondy wysmarowany został łojem i spuszczony na dno. Ku nadzwyczajnemu zdziwieniu wszystkich, a szczególnie porócznika Prokopa, sonda wskazała dno prawie stałe, o cztery czy pięć węzłów tylko pod powierzchnią morza. Zapuszczano sondę przez dwie godziny na obszernej przestrzeni, a nigdy nie wykazała się różnica w poziomie, jaki powinnaby była przedstawiać powierzchnia Algieru, zbudowanego amfiteatralnie. Czyż należało przypuścić, że po katastrofie wody zniwelowały całą miejscowość, gdzie była stolica Algieryi? Było to bardzo nieprawdopodobnem. Co do dna morskiego, to takowe nie było utworzone ani ze skał, ani z piasku ani z muszli. Sonda wyniosła na powierzchnię tylko rodzaj metalicznego pyłu, odznaczającego się złocistym połyskiem, ale którego natury niepodobna było określić. W każdym razie nie było to podobne do tego, co zwykle sondy wykazują na dnie morza Śródziemnego. — Widzisz pan, poruczniku! — rzekł Hektor Servadac. — Jesteśmy dalej od algierskiego wybrzeża, aniżeli pan przypuszczałeś. — Gdybyśmy byli dalej od niego, — odrzekł porucznik kiwając głową, — to mielibyśmy nie pięć węzłów głębokości, ale ze trzysta. — A więc?... — zapytał hrabia. — Niewiem, co myśleć o tem. — Panie hrabio — rzekł kapitan Servadac proszę pana o łaskę, byśmy popłynęli nieco na południe, czy nie znajdziemy dalej tego, czego tu szukamy napróżno. Hrabia rozmówił się bezwłocznie z porucznikiem Prokopem; a ponieważ pogoda była sprzyjająca, postanowiono, że w ciągu trzydziestu sześciu godzin Dobryna żeglować będzie w kierunku południowym Hektor Servadac podziękował swemu gospodarzowi i nowa droga została sternikowi zalecona. Przez trzydzieści sześć godzin, to jest do 4 lutego, badano tę część morza najskrupulatniej. Nie poprzestano na spuszczaniu w te podejrzane wody sondy, która wszędzie wskazywała dno płaskie na głębokości czterech do pięciu węzłów, ale dno to było prute żelaznemi czerpakami, które nie napotkały ani razu ani obciosanego kamienia, ani szczątków jakiego metalu, ani kawałka odłamanej gałęzi, ani nawet żadnego z tych mięczaków, któremi zwykle usiane jest dno morskie. Jakież to dno zastąpiło w ten sposób dawniejsze dno morza Śródziemnego? Dobryna spuściła się aż do trzydziestego szóstego stopnia szerokości. Sprawdzając z mapami, przekonano się, że żegluje tam gdzie powinno było znajdować się Sahel, wyżyna oddzielająca morze od bogatej równiny Mitidja, tam gdzie niegdyś wznosił się szczyt Buzareah na czterysta metrów! A jednak nawet po pochłonięciu ziem okolicznych, szczyt ten powinienby ukazywać się jak wysepka ponad tym Oceanem! Dobryna popłynęła dalej po za Duerę, główne miasto w Saleh, po za Bufarik, miasto o szerokich ulicach, ocienionych kasztanami, po za Blidah, którego nawet nie dojrzano twierdzy, wyższej o czterysta metrów od Olled-el-Kebir! Porucznik Prokop obawiając się zapuszczać dalej na to morze zupełnie nieznane, zażądał powrotu na północ, lub na wschód; ale na prośby kapitana Servadac Dobryna popłynęła jeszcze dalej na południe. Poszukiwania przedłużono aż do gór Muzaia z legendowemi grotami, gdzie przebywali niegdyś Kabyle, a które porosłe były rozmaitemi rodzajami dębu, zamieszkałe przez hyeny, kozy i szakale!... Najwyższy ich szczyt, wznoszący się przed sześcią tygodniami między Bu-Rumi a Chifą, powinienby wynurzać się znacznie po nad wodami, ponieważ przenosił tysiąc sześćset metrów!... Nic nie dostrzeżono ani w tem miejscu, ani na horyzoncie, na którym niebo zlewało się z ziemią. Trzeba było powrócić na północ i Dobryna skręciwszy na miejscu, znalazła się na wodach Śródziemnego morza, nie odkrywszy ani śladu tego co dawniej stanowiło prowincyę algierską.